Star Crossed
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Summary: Rohan and Gondor have been at war over the lands of the two realms since the Second Age. One Warrior meets another and things don't go according to the plans of the Realms... Theres also a little romance . Boromirfeatures quite a bit. Unsure yet of character deaths. :DISCLAIMER Toliken owns nearly everyone
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rohan and Gondor have been at war over the lands of the two realms since the Second Age...

Chapter1

Faramir Captain of the Rangers of Gondor moved quietly through the trees. A Rohirrim Patrol had been spotted lead by the King's Son; to break him would mean to break the King of Rohan. That wasn't a job for him that was his brother's. His was to track down any group of rangers that entered Gondor through any path. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes and signalled to his men to move forwards.

"Lord Faramir" said one quietly "If Rohan get a single sniff of what's going on we'll be horsemeat"

"No we won't because they won't know" came his answer as he pulled his hood further over his head to keep the wet out of his eyes.

"Captain last I was in the mark scouting I heard them speak of a ranger who very sharp eyes and she was female" said another nearby

"A female" mused Faramir "Who is she?"

"Not sure"

"Thank you for your information relay this back to the king"

"Sure my lord" the ranger turned and moved back the way he had come. Faramir's eyes narrowed as he thought about this new information, A female warrior, the people of Rohan trained their women to fight or was it just the one.

...

Eowyn the White Lady of Rohan and leader of a group of rangers stood on the steps of her Home at Edoras watching for any sign of approaching horsemen, or enemy banners. She had amazing eye sight and could often pick out what others couldn't, this was one of the reasons she had been given the position of a ranger in her Uncle's army. Going back indoors she went over to where brother stood with some of the Captain's pouring over maps.

"Gondor will attack the Eastfold first, their King knows that's where our defences are the weakest" one of the Captains said.

"We'll just have to strengthen the defence then" replied another

"With what all our forces that could be spared have been elsewhere" said Eomer. Eowyn shook her head she knew this was a lie. The rangers of Rohan could be spared her brother just didn't want her to fight.

"My dear brother" she said making them jump "I'm sure we can spare some rangers to go and protect the Eastfold"

"Eowyn you're not going out there"

"I didn't say I was going I said some rangers"

"Like who"

"Theorl and his group will"

"Theorl wouldn't if his life depends on it"

"He saved your life" Eowyn snapped she remembered when her brother had been brought back to their home with Theorl supporting him.

"He's a coward, he never fought Eowyn" Eomer snapped back

"Is not I seen him fight Gondorians countless of times" shouted Eowyn getting cross

"Fine sister, if you trust him to protect the Eastfold, then send him" replied Eomer

"Fine, I'll find him now then" said Eowyn and stormed out the hall slamming the doors behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Eowyn knocked on the door of Theorl's home and waited for the door to open. The door opened and Theorl's wife stood in the doorway, "Come in my lady, how may I help you" she asked.

"Is Theorl, home Melian I have a request for him?" asked Eowyn stepping inside.

"No he isn't, sorry he went to protect the Eastfold, on the Kings command" came Melian's reply

"He's already gone" answered Eowyn a frown forming, "Melian, my Uncle I assure will not now about this but I offer you training with a bow. Just think on it." She smiled and walked back to her home.

How her Uncle could know about her and Eomer's conversation she had no idea unless his advisor had overheard. Theorl had already gone, okay so that was one problem solved the next was to get in contact with her cousin the prince of Rohan and tell about how that she had sent a group of rangers to the Eastfold to hold the defences there and protect the villages.

"Eomer" she said as the pair made their way down to the kitchens "have you heard anything from Theodred" her brothers face turned grim as he shook his head.

"No I haven't, last thing we heard was that horsemen of Gondor had been seen in the west" he answered sitting down.

"I should go out with my group try and find him, he could be hurt" said Eowyn biting her lip.

"No your not going..." Eomer started to argue but Eowyn cut him off by saying "It's been months since I've been out it's not like my leg's broken anymore" she snapped. Eomer grumbled there was no point in arguing with her in this mood and she had a point why shouldn't she go. She was a warrior

...

Theodred, prince of Rohan looked at his surroundings he and his Eored had been here for nearly a month with news of a group of Gondorian horsemen that had been seen near the river, he turned to say something to his men when an arrow whizzed past him and taking down his second in command. A band of three hundred horsemen burst through the trees on the opposite side of the Isen River, skilfully turning his horse Theodred met his attacker with welcomed hand to hand combat like was going to allow any pompous fat assed Gondorian kill him he defeated the opponent with a blow to the head using his sword hilt, he stole a glance around to see if he could spotted their leader as he couldn't see him but he saw a solider standing over the body of his first in command getting ready to deliver the death blow Theodred wheeled his horse around and thundered to towards grabbing a spear from a fallen warrior he threw it and it hit the man, he whirled his sword and cut the head off his attacker to the right, blood spurted out in a scarlet fountain spattering his face. He swung his sword slicing the stomach of his enemy open it was pretty and the scent of blood filled his head.

Boromir saw the prince slice open the stomach of his best friend and anger over took him picking up a fallen Rohirrin's bow he selected an arrow and took careful aim at the same time as another of his soilders caught the prince on his shoulder. Moment later felt an excruciating in his back little black spots danced in his eyes as he lost his strength and fell from his horse eyes half closed last thing he remember was seeing a flash of an arrow with eagle feather whizz by and lodge itself in one of the enemy throats.

Eowyn and her rangers loaded a second volley to kill the remaining enemy soilders despite the fact there were a few they let live out of mercy they were lined in a row and forced on their knees one being Boromir son of the steward. Eowyn stared at the them her grey eyes steely "Soliders of Gondor, you may give these messages to your Kings first is this I do not give second chances to those who cross me the second time I won't be so lenient and my second message is this" she stalked over to the second in command and drew her sword then with a powerful swing of her blade she lobbed off his head "Go and tell your King that Rohan sends her greeting."

Eowyn turned to her warriors and said "Find the Kings Son" she had tucked her long hair into the neck of her jerkin for safety reasons plus she wasn't about to let the enemy to know who she was she turned over a body and saw the white tree of Gondor his chest "Gondor will pay for this" growled one of her men from the left.

"My Lady over here" called her second Eowyn ran over and knelt by her cousin and placed the blade of a knife over his lips a slight mist appeared on the cool metal "He's alive quick" she gave a sharp whistle and a black stallion came through the trees she hauled herself into the saddle and Theodred was passed to her she settled him between her and the horses neck to support him. Her riders climbed back into their saddles and they set off for Medusled ridding through the night. Her cousin let out and inaudible moan.


End file.
